Korean BBQ
by p-sama7
Summary: Shikamaru brings Akamaru back to Kiba after returning from a mission from the Hidden Mist......he never thought he would get his hair sniffed. suck at summaries if you know any of my other stories oneshot KibaShika


I do not own Naruto.........and after repeating that for the thirtieth time it gets kind of depressing if you know what I mean.  
  
This one-shot is for VertigoMesmerizer who bested me in our little bet we had going on during the last few chapters of 'Growing Pains'. I hope you like this!  
  
I was in a car wreck on July 4th so I haven't been having the best week but I am so glad that I was finally able to get to write this fic! I personally enjoy the KibaShika pairing (even though I love AsumaShika more hehehe) and yes that does mean this is a shounen-ai one-shot.  
  
But really if you looked at all my other works are you that surprised?  
  
Enjoy!  
(============)  
  
Korean BBQ  
  
(============)  
  
Kiba stretched lazily as he wrinkled his nose feeling the sunlight on his face. The teen growled as he flipped over his blankets pulling up the covers to block out the annoying sun that was trying to wake him from his wonderful dream.  
  
"Akamaru shut the curtain." Kiba pleaded with his dog as it seemed his covers were too thin to block out the brightness of the sun.  
  
When Kiba received no reply he opened his eyes and sat up looking around the room. "Akamaru?"  
  
Kiba quickly jumped out of bed shoving on his t-shirt and grabbing the nearest pair of pants as he ran out of his room and into the small kitchen area of his apartment.  
  
He had moved here shortly after he had turned 17. His mom's two dogs ended up having puppies making the already crowded house a little worse, to the point where when Kiba suggested moving to an apartment near the house his parents practically packed his stuff for him.  
  
"Yo Akamaru!" Kiba looked around the small apartment and after getting no reply grabbed his kunai holster and jacket as he swung the door open to go find his dog......  
  
......only to find a very annoyed looking Shikamaru glaring at him holding Akamaru by the scruff of the neck, "I believe this is yours"  
  
"Akamaru!" Kiba smiled as he took the dog from the shadow boy and then hit the dog on its head. "WHERE DID YOU GO?"  
  
The dog whimpered a bit as Kiba listened to Akamaru's excuses.  
  
"I don't care if you were hungry you could have just woken me up." Kiba glared at the dog as it barked at him.  
  
Shikamaru sighed as he watched them argue with each other. This was too troublesome to deal with but if it wasn't for the fact that the dog had literally jumped him in the middle of the street and followed him everywhere all morning the shadow boy wouldn't have even bothered with it.  
  
There was a moment of silence between Kiba and the dog that made Shikamaru turn his head at them once again before the dog whimpered something.  
  
"Oh?" Kiba blinked a few times before he quirked an eyebrow at Shikamaru.  
  
Shikamaru glared lazily at Kiba, not liking the unusual look he was receiving. "What did the dog say?"  
  
Kiba smirked at the chunin in his door way causing Shikamaru to close his mouth before the dog boy walked over and pulled Shikamaru all the way in his apartment taking the shadow boy by surprise.  
  
Shikamaru was about to state some protests before he felt something holding him in place while someone was sniffing his hair........  
  
"What the crap? Kiba get off me!" Shikamaru tried to push the dog boy off him but ended up tripping over a piece of laundry on the floor sending both bodies on the floor.  
  
Kiba pushed Shikamaru down so that he could sniff the guy's hair. Why was the shadow boy so stiff all of a sudden, it almost seemed as if it was the first time someone ever sniff his hair?  
  
Akamaru barked in the back round causing Kiba to sit up while Shikamaru released the breath he was holding.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about I don't smell anything like that on him." Kiba growled a bit as Akamaru kept on insistently barking at him. "Fine."  
  
Before Shikamaru could question what that was about he felt himself pushed back down as Kiba was again smelling hair but this time the dog boy started to move down causing a blush to rise on Shikamaru face as Kiba smelt his forehead to his chin to his neck.  
  
"What are you looking for......?" Shikamaru tried to sound annoyed but it only came out as a soft whisper.  
  
"Akamaru says you smell like..." Before Kiba could finish a blush rose to his cheeks as he sniff at Shikamaru's caller-bone.  
  
Kiba sat up and barked something at Akamaru causing the white dog to bark happily before it walked out of the doggie door in the front entrance.  
  
Both sat there with a blush on there cheeks as Shikamaru didn't move from his position on the floor even after Kiba had crawled off him. Shikamaru just stared at the ceiling and tried not to look at the boy on the floor next to him as he tried to think of what had just happened.  
  
"Uh......" Kiba shifted a bit to make himself more comfortable. "Sorry about that......I just realized you probably aren't used to that much physical contact."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean" Shikamaru sat up with an even bigger blush on his cheeks at what he thought Kiba was implying.  
  
There was a moment pause before Shikamaru coughed realizing that Kiba hadn't meant it that way. Kiba looked around the room before he stood up. "Well I'll be seeing you."  
  
"What?" Shikamaru glared as he stood up. "What the crap was that?"  
  
"Hn?" Kiba looked at Shikamaru totally clueless.  
  
Shikamaru sighed and mumbled some phrases along the lines of 'annoying dog' and 'so tiresome' before he continued. "What is wrong with you? Why did you smell my hair?"  
  
"Oh that." Kiba grinned a bit with a blush rising a bit more to his cheeks, "You smell like mine and Akamaru's favorite BBQ from the Mist Village."  
  
Shikamaru just gave Kiba an indignant look.  
  
Before Shikamaru could say anything he suddenly found himself pulled next to Kiba once again as the dog boy sniffed his hair. Shikamaru remained still as moved down to his neck and stopped at his caller-bone. Shikamaru was about to say something when he felt his face flush and a squeak escape his lips as he felt Kiba lick him.  
  
"What are-"  
  
"Have you been to the Mist recently?" Kiba asked as if nothing they were doing was out of the ordinary.  
  
Even though Shikamaru wanted to say something else along the lines of 'WHY DID YOU JUST LICK ME?' he found himself replying to Kiba's stupid question. "Yeah, me and Choji just got back today."  
  
"Hm?" Kiba smirked as Shikamaru shivered. "You smell really good."  
  
"......thanks." Shikamaru shivered again as he felt Kiba's breathe against his neck. Thanks? The shadow boy berated himself at choosing the wrong words.  
  
Shikamaru put his hands on Kiba's shoulders and pushed back gently so to not fall off the dog boy and land on the floor again but Kiba's grip around his waist tightened as the dog boy suddenly nipped at Shikamaru's ear catching the shadow boy off guard.  
  
Maybe I just need to think about this...... Shikamaru thought but was quickly brought back to attention when he felt something lift him up a bit causing a small yelp of surprise before Shikamaru recognized Kiba's toothy grin.  
  
Shikamaru was about to ask Kiba what the dog boy thought he was doing when he found himself flat on his back on the couch. The shadow boy opened his mouth to voice his thoughts when Kiba's tongue interrupted any sound from coming out.  
  
Shikamaru clutched onto Kiba's t-shirt in surprise, the shadow boy squirmed a bit at first but slowly got more used to the contact as Kiba finally ended the kiss. Both boys stared at each other for a moment before Shikamaru leaned forward bringing their lips together surprising Kiba event though the dog boy was more than glad to accept.  
  
Kiba moved one of his hands to Shikamaru's chunin vest and unzipped it so that the only thing left on Shikamaru was his fish net vest. Kiba broke the kiss and started to make a move on Shikamaru's neck, as the shadow boy looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What are you-?"  
  
A low growling noise interrupted Shikamaru as both the boys turned there heads to see a very disturbed Akamaru that had just entered the apartment.  
  
Both boys looked at each other and blushed pulling apart as the dog watched them a little annoyed.  
  
"Hey boy." Kiba smiled as Akamaru barked a few times causing the dog boy to grin. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
Shikamaru blushed at that as Akamaru was now growling with a few barks.  
  
"Hehehe." Kiba continued taunting his pet. "I'm not going to tell you anything."  
  
Akamaru growled, baring his sharp canines at his master.  
  
"Hey I uh-"  
  
"Ouch!" Shikamaru was once again interrupted as Akamaru bit Kiba in the hand. "Akamaru! How could you?"  
  
The dog seemed to reply with a content bark before it took off running being quickly followed by his master. Shikamaru sighed before he realized that Kiba had taken hold of his arm and he was now being pulled in pursuit of Akamaru.  
  
"C'mon Shikamaru, you need to help me catch him!" Kiba yelled as they jumped out of the apartment to the roofs of Konoha.  
  
"Why should I help you?" Shikamaru sighed as the blush that was on his cheeks earlier slowly died down.  
  
"Because..." Kiba started with a wink as he gave Shikamaru a toothy grin. "Akamaru bit me and that makes him dangerous. You don't want him to bite some innocent child do you?"  
  
He bit you because you were teasing him moron, Shikamaru thought tiredly before he sighed. "Geez, you're so tiresome."  
  
Kiba smiled as he grabbed Shikamaru's arm and then took off after his dog.  
  
Shikamaru suddenly found himself doubting the actions that had happened earlier that morning. Did all that really happen? Did Kiba kiss him? Did he really kiss Kiba?  
  
Shikamaru tried to collect this thoughts, he knew that it had happened so why did he feel as if nothing happened?  
  
Shikamaru looked at his hand which was being pulled forward by one very hyper active dog boy.  
  
"Hey Kiba!" Shikamaru yelled loud enough for the dog boy to hear and Kiba stopped suddenly causing Shikamaru to run straight into him.  
  
"Ow..." Both boys said in unison before Kiba looked up at the shadow boy while rubbing his head.  
  
There was a moment of pause where Shikamaru suddenly found himself forgetting what he was going to say. The shadow boy sighed as he shook his head mumbling a 'never mind' before he felt something pull at the neck on his shirt.  
  
Kiba grinned as he grabbed Shikamaru's shirt and pulled the shadow boy into a quick chaste kiss before both boys were once again interrupted by a barking noise.  
  
"Man Akamaru, just leave us alone for a sec!" Kiba yelled as he turned around to see his white dog yelling at him.  
  
Shikamaru brought his hands to his lips as another blush rose to his cheeks while he watched both the dog and owner argue.  
  
Kiba growled a bit before Akamaru whimpered startling both boys.  
  
"Oh I get it now." Kiba whispered to himself before he looked at Shikamaru who seemed confused. "Akamaru is jealous of you."  
  
Before Shikamaru could say anything he watched as Kiba was attacked brutally by Akamaru. Maybe the dog didn't want Kiba to say that out loud? Shikamaru mused as he watched Kiba plead for mercy from the dog.  
  
Shikamaru just sighed before he smirked a bit and pulled on his chunin vest so that he could smell it.  
  
Korean BBQ eh?  
  
(============)  
  
The End!  
  
I had a lot of drafts of this fic because nothing seemed to work out the way I wanted it to......and I couldn't help the sniffing Shikamaru's hair part. (laughs) I know this fic was kind of short but I hope it was still good.  
  
I hope you enjoyed your one-shot Vertigo and I hope everyone else liked it as well!  
  
Have a great week!  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
